


Really Shouldn't

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally is so torn by his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Shouldn't

He shouldn't have tried to interfere...help, as he thought it to be.

He shouldn't have let his worries for three fans get in the way of common sense.

And now, with one of them sprawled across one end of the couch, nursing a beer, and talking about women, he really shouldn't be thinking that maybe none of them dating was best.

It wasn't like he'd get the nerve up to do or say anything. He just...it was John, and John scared him sometimes, just as much as John made him want...

Nope, definitely shouldn't. John would kill him.


End file.
